my_own_fanmade_harry_potterfandomcom-20200214-history
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a British wizarding boarding school teaching the magical arts, located in Scotland inside Hogwarts Castle. The castle is in the mountains near a loch. The precise location of the school can never be uncovered because it has been rendered Unplottable. Similarly, most wizarding schools locations are protected in order to prevent their ways of teaching being revealed, as well as protect the students and schools themselves from any harm. Established around the 9th or 10th century, Hogwarts is considered one of the finest magical institutions in the wizarding world, though other notable schools include Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute. Children with magical abilities may be enrolled at birth, and acceptance is confirmed by owl post at age eleven. The school's motto is Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus and is in Lation, which translates to "Never tickle a sleeping dragon". Information *Location: Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Great Britain *Motto: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus (Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon) *Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall's successor *Permanent Residents: **Hogwarts students **Hogwarts Staff **Hogwarts Ghosts **Peeves Location Hogwarts School is located in Hogwarts Castle, a large castle somehwere in Scotland. The castle has extensive grounds with sloping lawns, flowerbeds and vegetable patches, a loch (called the Black Lake), a large dense forest (called the Forbidden Forest), several greenhouses and other outbuildings, and a full-size Quidditch pitch. There is also an owlery, whch houses all the owls owned by the school and those owned by students. The three highest towers are the Astronomy Tower, the Ravenclaw Tower, and the Gryffindor Tower. There are 142 staircases, which are known to move, in the massive castle, which is set upon huge rocks above a magnificent lake. The castle is known for its many updates and changes in layout throughout the years, such as regenerating itself after the Battle of Hogwarts. It should be noted that some rooms in the school tend to "move around," and so do the steps on the grand staircase. Albus Dumbledore once stated taht he did not know all of Hogwarts' secrets, as the castle has a long history and has witnessed centuries of ancient magic. The school has numerous charms and spells on adn around it that make it impossible for a Muggle to locate it. Such people cannot see the school; rather, they see only ruins and several warnings of danger. Witches and wizards cannot apparate of disapparate in Hogwarts grounds, except when the Headmaster lifts the enchantment, whether only in certain areas or for the entire campus, so as to make the school less vulnerable when it serves the headmaster to allow Apparition. Electricity and electronic devices are not found at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger indicated that due to the high levels of magic, substitutes for magic used by Muggles, such as computers, radar and electricity "go haywire" around Hogwarts. Radios, however, make an exception because they aren't powered by electricity, but by magic. History Early History Hogwarts was founded around 990 A.D. by two wizards and two witches: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and [Ravenclaw. They each represented an aspect of personality that they wanted to bring out in new students. However, shortly after founding the school, Slytherin had a falling out with the other founders about blood purity. Slytherin wanted to admit only pure-blood students, but the other three founders disagreed. Slytherin left the school, but not before secretly building the Chamber of Secrets. When his own true heir, the Heir of Slytherin, returned to the school, he or she would be able to open the Chamber and unleash a murderous basilisk to purge the school of all Muggle-born students. Middle History About three hundred years after the school was founded, the Triwizard Tournament began between the three most prestigious magical schools in Europe: Hogwarts, The Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. This tournament was considered the best way for wizards and witches of different nationalities to meet and socialize. The tournament continued for six centuries, until the death toll became too high, and the tournament was discontinued. Recent history 1942-1943 school year The existence of the school was threatened twice when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. The first time it was opened was in 1942, when Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Heir of Slytherin and the man who would become Lord Voldemort, opened the Chamber in his fifth year. When a girl named Myrtle was killed, the Ministry of Magic threatened to close the school. As Riddle spent his time away from Hogwarts in a Muggle orphanage, he did not want the school closed (and having his request to remain in school over the holidays denied due to the situation he created), so he framed Rubeus Hagrid and dodged his crimes for decades. However, in 1992 the Chamber was reopened and the truth came out that Rubeus Hagrid was innocent and Riddle was guilty. 1991-1992 school year In 1991, Harry Potter started at Hogwarts. Already being famous for being the boy who vanquished Lord Voldemort at the age of one, he soon began to unravel the secret of the Sorcerer's Stone being kept at the school. Harry discovered that the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Quirinus Quirrell, was a host body for the barely alive Lord Voldemort, who wanted the Stone to restore him to his body and grant him everlasting life. Harry, Ron and Hermione suffered a series of difficult challenges down in the Underground Chambers in an attempt to stop the Philosopher's Stone being stolen by Severus Snape, who they believed was trying to steal it, when in reality it was Quirrell. Harry discovered Quirrell in the chambers, whom he was able to defeat and so thwart Voldemort from getting the Stone and returning to life. 1992-1993 school year In 1992, the Chamber of Secrets was re-opened by Ginny Weasley, under the influence of a diary written by Riddle. The diary allowed Riddle's memory to possess Ginny, allowing him to act through her to open the Chamber a second time. Lucius Malfoy, through the desire to further the power of the Dark Lord, had slipped the diary into her bundle of schoolbooks, without knowing it was a Horcrux. His ulterior motive was to ruin the reputations of several great wizards, including Albus Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley, the latter of whom was highly influential concerning the Muggle Protection Act. However, Harry Potter discovered the truth and destroyed the diary and the basilisk, thus bringing an end to these dark plots. 1993-1994 school year In 1993 Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. Black had been in Azkaban for thirteen years, convicted of murdering twelve Muggles and Peter Pettigrew with a single curse. He was also convicted for turning James and Lily Potter in to Voldemort. It became apparent that Black was after Harry because he believed that killing Harry would bring Voldemort back to power. Black broke into the school twice, one time almost ripping the Fat Lady to shreds, and another time getting close to Ron Weasley's "rat," Scabbers. Harry, Ron and Hermione met Black in The Shrieking Shack along with Remus Lupin, who had been a friend of Black during the time he attended Hogwarts as a student. Black revealed the truth to them. He was innocent, and it was Peter Pettigrew who had done the things Black had been convicted of. To blame Black he had chopped off one of his fingers as proof, turned into an Animagus, which in his case was a rat (Scabbers), and scurried off. Black had come back to kill Pettigrew, and now that Lupin had heard his story he believed him and was going to help. However, Pettigrew escaped and returned to Voldemort to help bring him back to power. Harry and Hermione helped Black escape on Buckbeak the Hippogriff while Ron was in the hospital wing, and saved both Black's and Buckbeak's lives. 1994-1995 school year In 1994, the Triwizard Tournament recommenced with more powerful safety measures in place. However, more dark plots were being hatched. Barty Crouch Jr., disguised as Professor Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, managed to enter Harry in the Tournament by putting his name in the Goblet of Fire under the name of a fourth school, which ensured he would be chosen by the Goblet. Harry's involvement in this plan caused him great misery at Hogwarts, as the representatives for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as many Hogwarts students, believed he was a cheater. It was because of Crouch Jr. and his influence over certain house-elves that Harry ended up at the end of the tournament with Cedric Diggory (who, under Voldemort's order, was killed by Peter Pettigrew) in a graveyard surrounded by Death Eaters. Voldemort was brought back to his physical form using Harry's blood and a dark potion. Voldemort attempted to torture and humiliate Harry, but Harry escaped and succeeded in alerting all of Voldemort's enemies, Dumbledore in particular, that he had returned. Dumbledore restarted the Order of the Phoenix one hour after he was alerted. However, to the horror of all at Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory was murdered at the hands of Voldemort. 1995-1996 school year Hogwarts was further threatened when the Ministry of Magic began implementing "Educational Decrees" in 1995, as part of a conspiracy to discredit and ruin Albus Dumbledore. Dolores Umbridge, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, was the centre of this plan. With these Educational Decrees, she slowly took control of Hogwarts, and eventually replaced Albus Dumbledore as Headmistress. But it was through the cunning of Hermione Granger and the members of Dumbledore's Army that Umbridge was overthrown. The Ministry had no choice but to accept that Voldemort had returned and Umbridge was removed from Hogwarts. 1996-1997 school year Through the 1996-1997 school year, new Minister Rufus Scrimgeour ordered Aurors to guard Hogwarts for protection from Dark forces. In 1997, Hogwarts was attacked by a mob of Death Eaters. Student Draco Malfoy was forced into the service of Lord Voldemort for the fear of his and his family's lives. As a result, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's safety was compromised, and he was killed by Severus Snape. Following this horrible tragedy, Professor Minerva McGonagall was appointed acting Headmistress, although the security of the school hung by a thread. There was no certainty that Hogwarts would remain open. The faculty agreed to follow "established procedures" and let the school governors ultimately decide. 1997-1998 school year Regardless of the school governors' decision, with the takeover of the Ministry by Voldemort, attendance at Hogwarts was mandatory for all eligible children. New, militaristic requirements were established, such as proof of blood status. This was so Voldemort can keep an eye on the entire wizarding world from a young age, and to weed out muggle-borns, which included eleven-year old children who have no knowledge before the forced invitation, with the possibility of never entering Hogwarts nor returning to their homes ever again. Muggle Studies, involving mainly of how Muggles are vile things, became a required subject, while Defense Against the Dark Arts had simply become Dark Arts, teaching students illegal curses outright. Severus Snape was appointed Headmaster, and Alecto and [[Amycus Carrow, teachers of Muggle Studies and Dark Arts, respectively, have also been assigned as Snape's deputies. It was a time of great terror in which no one could be certain who was friend or foe. 1998 and beyond In May 1998, the Battle of Hogwarts took place. This battle ended with the death of many on both sides. Thanks to Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort was finally destroyed once and for all, and peace was restored, and Minerva McGonagall returned to her position as Headmistress and Harry was celebrated as a true hero. Hogwarts sustained extensive damage during the battle. Multiple areas of the main building and adjacent areas were set on fire or blown up, and the Quidditch pitch was largely destroyed by fire. Based on what is known since the time of the Battle, Hogwarts was repaired and open by 2017; Headmistress McGonagall had retired, the House System remained in place, many descendants of previous students were now coming to Hogwarts as new pupils, and Neville Longbottom became the Professor for Herbology after retiring as an Auror. School Year Term begins on September 1st. Students usually reach Hogwarts via the Hogwarts Express, which leaves from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters of London's King's Cross Station at 11 a.m. sharp. There seemed to be other ways of entering the school, such as via brooms or Floo powder, or simply Apparating to a nearby location such as Hogsmeade. Missing the Hogwarts Express for any reason is a very serious problem but will not cost the student points as long as they get there before the term has officially started. The Hogwarts Express brings the students to Hogsmeade Station, where the first years traditionally cross the Black Lake in boats with the gamekeeper, and go under an opening in the rocks upon which Hogwarts is built, through a curtain of ivy, and finally into an underground harbor. Older students travel on the road in carriages pulled by thestrals (invisible to any that hasn't witnessed death) to the castle. The Welcoming Feast takes place in the Great Hall. This feast includes the Sorting ceremony, followed by a few words from the current Headmaster or Headmistress, the banquet starts after this, including large quantities of food and drink. The feast is closed with a few more words from the Headmaster, but it also included the usual "start-of-term notices". After dinner, students are led to their house common room by a prefect. This is a special time for new students to get comfortable with their surroundings, because the next day classes begin. The class schedules are handed out during breakfast by the Heads of House. After two weeks of classes, the Quidditch team trials and flying lessons for the first years usually occur. Hogwarts' school year is structured in a similar way to other non-magical schools and colleges in the UK, with a three-term year punctuated by holidays at Christmas and Easter and bounded by the long summer holiday of nine weeks. Students have the option of staying at Hogwarts for the winter and spring holidays. Those who choose to stay at the castle do not have lessons and attend a feast on Christmas Day. Students also do not have classes the week of Easter, but this is much less enjoyable due to the large amount of work that teachers assign students at this time in preparation for final exams. Other than the breaks and weekends, students do not receive holidays. However, students third year and above may visit Hogsmeade, the local village, occasionally. There are normally four feasts per year: the start-of-term feast at the beginning of the school year, end-of-term feast at the end of the school year, and feasts at Halloween and Christmas. Feasts are also called to mark special occasions, as in Goblet of Fire, when there was a feast to celebrate the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament. Classes will proceed normally and the next notable event occurs on the evening of October 31: the Halloween feast. Decorations include giant pumpkins and flocks of hundreds of bats flying across the halls. The served foods include pumpkin treats, tarts, cakes and all sorts of magical sweets. The Quidditch season starts usually with the first Quidditch match in the first weeks of November. In the second week of December, the Deputy Head takes names of those who are staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays. The first term usually ends about a week before Christmas and most of the students and some of the teachers go home by the school train. In Triwizard Tournament years, the Yule Ball occurs on the evening of Christmas Day, ending at midnight. On December 25, a Christmas feast is held in the Great Hall. Shortly after January 6 (Epiphany aka Twelfth Night), the Hogwarts Express returns to Hogsmeade; the second term begins. The exact dates of the beginning of the Easter holidays vary every year. During these holidays, the students may go home. The final exams are held the first week of June and the results come out on the second week. In the evening before the Hogwarts Express goes back to London, the End-of-Term Feast is held. The Hogwarts Express returns to London during the third week of June. Some staff and all students leave Hogwarts for summer holiday. Houses Hogwarts students are divided into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindor Gryffindor is well known for bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. The house colors are deep red and gold, and the house is symbolized by a lion. The entrance to the common room is on the seventh floor hidden behind a portrait of the Fat Lady. In order to get into the common room, Gryffindor students must say the correct password. The house was founded by Godric Gryffindor and the house ghost is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Notable Gryffindors are Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black III, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Ginevra Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, William Weasley, Charles Weasley, Percy Weasley, and Angelina Johnson Hufflepuff Hufflepuff is well known for loyalty, fair play, honesty, and tolerance. The house is symbolized by a badger, and the house colors are yellow and black. Its common room is near the kitchens. To get into the common room, rather than giving a password you must tap a fake barrel in the rhythym "Helga Hufflepuff." It is the only common room to have a way to keep students from other houses out (by dumping vinegar on them). The house was founded by Helga Hufflepuff and the house ghost is the Fat Friar. Notable Hufflepuffs are Nymphadora Tonks, Pomona Sprout, Cedric Diggory, and Hannah Abbott. Ravenclaw Ravenclaw values wit, creativity, and wisdom. The house is symbolized by an eagle and the house colors are blue and bronze. The Ravenclaw common room is located in a high tower, and the interior is decorated with blue and bronze. To enter, rather than give a password, one must answer a riddle from an eagle door knocker, such as "Where do vanished objects go?" or "Which came first, the Phoenix or the flame?" The house was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw and the house ghost is Helena Ravenclaw, the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. Notable Ravenclaws are Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Gilderoy Lockhart, Filius Flitwick, and Quirinius Quirrell. Slytherin Slytherin values ambition, cleverness, cunning, resourcefulness, and pure-blood heritage. The house is symbolized by the serpent and the house colors are green and silver. Its common room is located in the dungeons, underneath the Black Lake, and hidden behind a stone wall. The common room is protected by a password. Many people believe students sorted into this house often get involved in the Dark Arts. The founder of this house was Salazar Slytherin and the house ghost is the Bloody Baron. Notable Slytherins are [Riddle|Lord Voldemort, Draco Malfoy, Merlin, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Horace Slughorn, and Severus Snape. Administration The highest position of staff at Hogwarts is the Headmaster of Headmistress. There is also a Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress, who will take over responsibilities of the Headmaster should the circumstances demand it. Heads of Hogwarts *First Headmaster of Hogwarts *Phyllida Spore *Edessa Sakndenberg *Fytherley Undercliffe *Vindictus Veridian *Amrose Swott *Dilys Derwent *Headteacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during 1792 *Eupraxia Mole *Phineas Nigellus Black *Armando Dippet *Albus Dumbledore *Dolores Umbridge *Severus Snape *Minerva McGonagall *Minerva McGonagall's successor *Unidentified Hogwarts Headmaster *Unidentified Hogwarts Headmistress *Unidentified resting headmaster *Dexter Fortescue *Everard *Vulpus *Heliotrope Wilkins *Quintin Trimble *Walter Aragon *Unidentified wizard chess champions Deputy Heads *Minerva McGonagall *Alecto Carrow *Amycus Carrow Heads of Houses The founders are not included as Heads of Houses. Gryffindor *Minerva McGonagall Hufflepuff *Pomona Sprout Ravenclaw *Filius Flitwick Slytherin *Horace Slughorn *Severus Snape Subjects and Teachers Hogwarts has in its faculty an abundance of wise and talented professors. Each specializes in a specific subject. Other staff positions include the school nurse, caretaker, librarian, and Keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. There are a variety of classes taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These include both the core curriculum and the electives, available from third year forward. Some classes may be dropped in sixth year. Numerous lessons are described, instructing the students in various branches of magic. Classes in bold are required courses. Support Staff *Apollyon Pringle - Caretaker - 1961 or earlier to 1968 or later *Argus Filch - Caretaker - 1973 or earlier to at least 1998 *Poppy Pomfrey - Matron/Healer - c. 1970s to Unknown *Nurse Wainscott - Healer *Ogg - Gamekeeper - c. 1940s to c. 1968 *Rubeus Hagrid - Gamekeeper - c. 1940s to Unknown *Rolanda Hooch - Referee - c. 1990 to Unknown *Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus - Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions - c. 1990 - Unknown *Irma Pince - Librarian - c. 1990 - Unknown *Unidentified Hogwarts employees Grading System Grading on routine homework seems to be along the same lines as that for Muggle students. Hogwarts students also have difficult exams as they progress higher in the system. Ordinary Wizarding Level, or O.W.L.s, are a set of standardized tests for fifth year students which determine what courses a student may continue to study in their final years in Hogwarts. Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test, or N.E.W.T.s, are optional levels of education for exceptional students, much like A levels for Muggle students. To progress to N.E.W.T. level, students must receive certain high marks on O.W.L. exams. N.E.W.T. test occur at the end of the seventh year and cannot be retaken. Ordinary Wizarding Level Grading System *O = Outstanding (Pass, always continue to N.E.W.T.) *E = Exceeds Expectations (Pass, usually continues to N.E.W.T.s) *A = Acceptable (Pass, rarely continue to N.E.W.T.) *P = Poor (Fail, may repeat subject) *D = Dreadful (Fail, may not receive O.W.L. credit) *T = Troll (Fail, with distinction. More than on T may mean refusal into other N.E.W.T.s) This grading system is also used on Wizards' Ordinary Magic and Basic Aptitude Test and is most likely used on N.E.W.T.s also, making this the universal exam grading system in wizarding Britain. Student Years First Year A first year is a student at Hogwarts who is new to the school and in their first year of magical education. First years are typically eleven to twelve years of age. They are not allowed to own a broomstick or be on one unless they are attending flying class. An exception was made for Harry Potter because he joined the Gryffindor house team. First year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, and Flying. Second Year Second years are typically twelve to thirteen years of age, unless a student had to repeat the second form. Second year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy and Charms. Unlike first years', the second-years' timetable does not include Flying, although they are allowed to bring their own broomsticks. At the end of the year, second year students choose two or more classes they wish to study as electives the following year. Third Year Third years are typically thirteen to fourteen years of age. The third year is an important one for students, as it is the first year that they are permitted to sit elective courses. Third year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, and the two or more electives the student chose the previous year. Third years are permitted to go to Hogsmeade during certain weekends if they have a signed permission form from their parent or guardian. Fourth Year Fourth years are typically fourteen to fifteen years of age. The fourth form is almost identical in its structure to the third; students sit two or more elective courses in addition to the core classes, and are allowed in Hogsmeade during selected weekends. Fourth year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, and two or more electives. Fourth years typically get more work than third years, to prepare for their O.W.L.s. Fifth Year Fifth years are typically fifteen to sixteen years of age. The fifth year is enormously important for students, due to the fact that it is the year in which they must sit their O.W.L. exams, which will determine what N.E.W.T. courses they will be permitted to take later on in their education. O.W.L.s determine what jobs theycan apply for in their future careers. The fifth year is also the year in which students receive career counseling from their Heads of House. It is during this meeting that they will be advised as to what N.E.W.T.-level classes they should take in order to qualify for their desired career. Fifth year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, and two or more electives. Before the beginning of the year, one boy and one girl are selected by the Headmaster to become prefects. Sixth Year Sixth years are typically sixteen to seventeen years of age. The sixth year is the first year in which students sit N.E.W.T.-level classes. Based on their O.W.L. scores, and depending on the minimum requirements of the professor teaching the subect at that time, students are allowed to sit any number of classes as long as they meet said requirements. If the student doesn't meet those requirements, they cannot attend the N.E.W.T.-level classes, having to repeat the O.W.L.-level classes and the fifth-year exams. While students do have the opportunity to choose whether they wish to continue in particular subjects, those who begin studying N.E.W.T.-level subjects in their sixth year are expected to carry on with the subject into the seventh year, and sit the N.E.W.T. exam in that subject. Sixth years may also elect to take part in Apparition lessons for a fee of twelve Galleons. Seventh Year Seventh year students are typically seventeen to eighteen years of age. The seventh year contains the most important exams given at Hogwarts - the N.E.W.T.s. Students conclude their N.E.W.T.-level studies in the seventh year, at the end of which they sit the N.E.W.T. exam pertaining to each of their subjects. A student in the seventh year would have the same schedule he or she had in the sixth year, and would sit only those classes in which they received O.W.L.s meeting the minimum requirement of the professor for that subject. However, not all students take N.E.W.T.s, as some occupations require only O.W.L.s. Every year, a male and female seventh year are appointed Head Boy and Head Girl. In most cases the Headmaster selects the Head students from the seventh year prefects. However, students that have never been prefects can still be selected. Daily Routines at Hogwarts The day begins at 7:30 a.m. with breakfast in the Great Hall. During breakfast, the mail arrives in a flurry of hundreds of owls. A bell chime signals the start of the first class at 9 a.m. The bell chimes again in one hour to signal the start of the next class. There are four class periods before lunch (though N.E.W.T. students may have breaks during some of these), schedule according to house. After lunch, there is another break and two more classes. Dinner is served in the Great Hall toward evening, after which the students are expected to be in their house common rooms for studying and socializing. There is an Astronomy class at night on Wednesday every week (usually midnight). The students must be in bed or in the common rooms by a certain time, which is called after hours. The times are different for different years. Category:Hogwarts Category:Horcrux destruction locations Category:Horcrux locations Category:Locations Category:Triwizard schools Category:Magical schools